


Book Commentary: Bloomability

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [55]
Category: Bloomability
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Bloomability

  * Crick and Stella… Those are some interesting names.
  * Moving around constantly’s rough.
  * I get accidentally losing things in moves, but for a kid involved in those constant moves, getting rid of more and more each time on purpose gives them a little less stability in having a few things with them for some sort of consistency and comfort.
  * I’m guessing Grandma Fiorelli is one of those strict, traditional types.
  * So, Crick’s like the southern drawl creek. It’s… odd, but not as bad as some celebrity kid names. Dinnie’s short for Domenica, so she and Stella have very Italian names.
  * OK, Crick falling into bad crowds a couple times for a few moves can be simple mistakes. Repeatedly doing it every move looks more like not such a mistake…
  * And then Stella snuck out, got married, and became a teen mom. That’s fun.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
